Adam's Godfather
by AugmentedBro
Summary: The story of the saviour of mankind, Sheldon Godfather against Bob Page, Lex Luthor and so many ennemies of Mankind. Starring Adam Jensen.
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon Godfather was a worker at a building who really liked augmentations. When he would get older he would get one he promised himself.  
But suddenly black people with augmentations came everywhere and they had augmentations.  
"To man what's up we seel augmentations"  
"Yes I want augmentations for free!" said Sheldon!  
But suddenly evil people form Purity First and they shot every black people! Sheldon dodged the bullets but they were too many THEN the big man came.  
"I am Hermann Gunther, you are breaking the law, you're under arrest"  
"I did nothing! said Sheldon. THose people sell illegal augmentations but I bought nothing!"  
"You still are suspect, Sheldon, said Gunther"  
"NO I will defend myself" said Sheldon and he used a small pistol against Gunther but Gunther felt nothing.  
"Hahaha you're funny. Want a taste of my PLASMA GUUUUUUUUUN?"  
*ZBLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF*  
*ERRRRRRRRRGH*

"We can't do it now!"  
"You're losing him!"  
"Don't lose him, he's our only hope"  
"I heard he did hurt Gunther"  
"Yes he must not die!"

Sheldon awakened in a white room. But he realized he had augmentations. There was two men next to him in the room, he knew them, they were Adam Sarif and Adam Jensen.


	2. Chapter 2 The new aug

"Who are you? Where am I?"  
"Woa calm down" said David Sarif "Don't worry you're safe. Gunther isn't here."  
"Who is Gunther? He shot me with a plasma gun!"  
"He is a terrorist working for the army, but don't worry, he cannot do anything to you anymore. Because you are special, Sheldon."  
"Yeeeees" said Adam Jensen. "Because you are now our property. You will fight in the darkness against Evil who took power in our world."  
"Wait, I never asked for this!" said Sheldon "I just wanted some augmentations because they are cool."  
"Son, you cannot understand the real meaning of augmentations now bcuez you are too young. But soon, you'll understand that ghosts in the shadows"  
"Stop it" said Adam. "Now you will be trained to fight against our enemy Bob Page Sheldon, are you ready!"  
"I am!" said Sheldon.

Sheldon and Jensen were in a secret dojo underground. Sarif was between them and was talking "This is a fight one against one, you can use your augmentations but take care not to kill the other. Adam be gentle he is new"  
"I will" said Adam "Ready FIGHT"  
Adam lied and used full power on Sheldon because he was jealous of someone else with full augmentations and he tried to kill so he wouldn't have to cooperate with someone who could get stronger.  
But Sheldon quickly fell to the ground but he learned to use his augmentations so at the ground he kicked Adam in the croch then he used his power fists then punched him in the nose three times then grabed his chin and strangled his neck and Adam was suffering.  
"Okayyy Sheldon won! Good job Sheldon!" said Sarif "But don't forget that Adam wasn't trying his best so be careful"  
"I was doing my best but this bastard was too strong one day I will kill him" said Adam but nobody heard him.

"So for your first mission you will have to go to Japan to help us. Bob Page created a dangerous weapon there and you must stop him. You will see a famous detective with gadgets and work with him to help us. Adam sorry but you lost so you stay here".

"Hello Sheldon I am the pilot Jock so let's go to Japan!"  
Then Sheldon and Joke went to Japan and Adam and Sarif were preparing.

In the same time, in a unknown place.  
"Hello, Bob Page."  
"Hello, so do you have the weapon? Give it to me!"  
"I do have it but I'm sorry you will die soon but before you will do everything I want you to do"  
"Wat no! You betrayed me you son of a cow!"  
"No I will give you that power but I will be destroyed by it I'm sorry"  
"Ha! You used it to kill me I see don't worry I will have my revenge you and me are annemies now"  
Bob Page was sad and angry against the mysterious traitor.


End file.
